Accidentalmente enamorada
by LadyPoison
Summary: Kagome Hogurashi parece ser una secretaria normal, sin embargo, tiene un secreto. Esta locamente enamorada de su jefe y escribe un fanfiction basado en sus fantasías. ¿Qué hará cuando su secreto caiga en manos de su jefe?


_Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo prestados para darle vida a mis deseos fangirl._

 **Mi secreto**

Observo mi reloj de muñeca y me percato de lo rápido que ha pasado el tiempo, son las doce en punto. Me estiro en mi silla provocando que mi espalda truene, lo que me hace liberar un poco la tensión de esa zona. He estado revisando documentos y programando citas sin parar desde las nueve, y yo que pensaba que este iba a ser un día tranquilo.

El sonido del teléfono me hace despabilar al primer tono. Es la línea del Señor Taisho, mis nervios se apoderan de mi inmediatamente, pero como siempre, hago todo lo posible por mantenerlos a raya.

—Traeme los documentos que te pedí en la mañana y recorre mi cita de la una para dentro de media hora—. Escuchó su gruesa y estoica voz apenas pongo el aparato en mi oído.

Como es costumbre, ni siquiera tengo tiempo de decir alguna palabra antes de que cuelgue.

Con una rapidez que hasta a mi me sorprende, imprimo los documentos faltantes y los acomodo todos en carpetas por orden de importancia, tal y como le gustan a él. Me levanto de mi silla y camino a la puerta que esta a solo unos metros de mi área de trabajo. No hace falta que toque la puerta, simplemente entró y anuncio mi llegada.

—Señor Taisho, aquí están los documentos que me pidió—. Informo observando a la persona sentada tras ese enorme escritorio.

Un hombre de cabello plateado aparta la vista de su computadora y la clava en mi estremeciéndome por completo, solo espero que no lo note. Me acercó hasta estar frente a él y dejo los folders en el escritorio.

—¿Desea algo más?— Cuestiono amablemente.

—No, retirate—. Contesta seriamente apartando la vista de mi para devolverla al ordenador. Me limito a asentir y sin dudarlo salgo de ahí.

Siento como mi corazón late sin parar, y no puedo evitar que una nueva idea llegue a mi mente. Estoy ansiosa por llegar a casa.

Me pregunto que tiene ese hombre que me encanta tanto. Llevo un año y medio trabajando en esta empresa. El primer día todos me advirtieron del temperamento del Señor Taisho, no lo voy a negar, me intimido cuando lo conocí, sin mencionar que los primeros dos días de trabajo fueron una pesadilla, él es tan exigente y serio que es muy difícil seguirle el paso, por eso todas sus secretarias anteriores no lograban quedarse mas de seis meses, sin embargo con el paso del tiempo me fui dando cuenta de cosas, descubrí que a pesar de no demostrar nada, sigue siendo un humano, incluso ha sido amable conmigo en algunas ocasiones. Es un hombre bueno, lo sé, solo es complicado.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Kagome—. Me saluda una voz que reconozco de inmediato.

—Totosai-Sama, buenas tardes— Respondo al saludo con una sonrisa. El anciano totosai es un socio de la compañía y viejo amigo del antiguo dueño, el padre de Sesshomaru

—El señor Taisho lo espera.

—Dime, ¿cómo esta la fiera hoy— Así es como se refiere a mi jefe cuando esta conmigo, debido a su carácter.

— Mucho mejor que ayer, se lo aseguro — Digo recordando como salió echando humo de la sala de juntas el día pasado. Gracias a Dios yo no era el socio con el que descargo su ira.

El anciano suspiro con un poco de alivio

—Saco el mismo carácter de su madre. —Dijo mas para el mismo. Mentalmente le doy la razón, las veces que la señora Irasue viene a la empresa me dan ganas de esconderme — Bueno, que mas da, es hora—Se encoge de hombros y camina hasta la puerta de la oficina.

—Mucha suerte.—Suelto una pequeña risa y sin dudar vuelvo al trabajo.

Me las ingenio para abrir la puerta de mi departamento aun teniendo las manos llenas de carpetas, cuando finalmente lo consigo la voz de mi mejor amiga es lo primero que escucho.

—Creí que tu jefe te iba a secuestrar toda la noche — Comenta ayudandome con las carpetas al verme en apuros.

—Gracias. Y no, no me secuestro. — Aunque me encantaría.

Dejamos las cosas en la mesa de centro de la sala.

— En serio, Kagome. Son las nueve de la noche y tu hora de salida es a las seis, ese hombre te esta explotando.—Alega seriamente sin dejar de mirarme.

—Me pidió que me quedará para revisar unos documentos, eso es todo. Además me dejo irme antes, cuando salí el aun seguía ahí.—Aclaro tratando de tranquilizarla. Sango relaja su expresión y al fin se tranquiliza.

—Bien. Ordené pizza, ya te daba por perdida esta noche, así que me prepare para una cita —Arqueo una ceja interrogante.

—¿Una cita? —Cuestiono con curiosidad.

—Sí, mi cama, pizza, Netflix y yo — Rodeó los ojos ante la ocurrencia de Sango.

Al final me terminé uniendo a la "cita" de Sango.

Tecleo dejando que las palabras fluyan aprovechando la inspiración de el momento, recuerdo la mirada que el Señor Taisho me dio a medio día y lo que me llevó a imaginar.

—Kagome, ve la película. Ya deja de trabajar. —Me regaña la castaña junto a mi intentando arrebatarme la laptop.

—No estoy trabajando — Explico apartando mi computadora de sus manos.

—¿Entonces?

— Estoy escribiendo.—No hace falta mirar a mi amiga para saber que esta rodando los ojos.

—¿Sigues escribiendo tu fanfiction? por que no simplemente le dices.—Me detengo en seco y la miro con incredulidad.

—¿Estas loca? Nunca voy a decirle, Sango. —Por Dios, la sola idea es ridícula. ¿Qué se supone que voy a decir? "Jefe, estoy enamorada de usted, tanto que escribo un fanfiction de nosotros para asi poder lidear con mis sentimientos" por supuesto que no.

Tal vez suene tonto, una secretaria enamorada de su jefe, escribiendo secretamente una historia donde ambos son protagonistas, pero tengo mis razones.

Siempre he sido de las personas que se sienten mal si se guardan sus sentimientos, por eso debo decirlos, sin embargo, con el señor Taisho es diferente. Sé que si le confieso mis sentimientos no seré correspondida; dejando de lado el dolor que eso me traería, esta el hecho de que sería muy incomodo seguir trabajando de esa forma, por lo que terminaría renunciando o tal vez el mismo me despida, y con las cuentas que debo pagar, no puedo permitirme perder un trabajo tan bien pagado como el que tengo, por esa razón debo callar.

Escribo la historia por eso, para de algún modo poder expresar lo que siento, me da igual si es tonto, no es como si alguien más además de Sango fuera a saber.

Escucho a mi mejor amiga suspirar resignada.

—De acuerdo, pero al menos dejame ver. —Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y le paso la computadora.

—Si le cambiarás los nombres podrías publicarla en una de esas paginas online.—Sugiere cambiando de página. Ya lleva tres horas leyendo sin parar, y mañana cada quien debe ir a trabajar.

—No pasará.—Le aseguro — Aunque me alegra que te guste.

—Quizás puedas hacerme una con el director de finanzas.—Ríe coquetamente y tal parece que recuerda algo.

Sí, como olvidarlo, Miroku es el director de finanzas de Taisho Enterprises, es un hombre guapo, pero bastante mujeriego, por supuesto ese detalle no impide que Sango pose sus ojos en él.

—Podrías hacerla tú.— Le sugiero, pero ya sé cual será su respuesta.

—Podría, pero prefiero hacer algo real —Niego con la cabeza divertida

—Bueno, deberíamos dormir, mañana hay trabajo.—Le recuerdo tratando de recuperar mi computadora.

—Espera un poco, ya voy en una parte buena. —Mis mejillas se enrojecen al comprender de que parte buena esta hablando.

No pude evitar escribir escenas sexuales en la historia, plasmando todas mis fantasías con el señor Taisho, cada vez que las vuelvo a releer me sorprendo de haber escrito lo que escribí.

—¡Ay! —Sango suelta un chillido tapándose la boca con las manos reprimiendo otro.

—¿Qué tienes? —Estoy algo alterada por su reacción.

— Kagome, esta escena es tan caliente.—Me dedica una mirada llena de picardía. Siento mi cara arder de inmediato.—Nunca pensé que podías escribir cosas así.—

 _Ni yo, amiga, ni yo_

—Normalmente eres muy calmada y dulce.

—Es suficiente por hoy.— Digo arrebatándole la laptop o si no terminaré siendo un tomate viviente.


End file.
